Where do you want to start?
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: So, this is an idea that I've had for a while, and I noticed that no one else had done a crossover fic between these two, so I decided to do one for the fun of it. It may fail terribly, but, hey, I'm enjoying myself! Disclaimer, of course. I own nothing, this is purely something that came to me whilst drinking coffee a little while ago. All comments welcome! T, because I'm paranoid
1. My Dad broke a time-and-space machine

I tapped my foot impatiently, as I waited at the terminal.

"Belle?" Mom's voice startled me out of my inner monologue.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"I'll miss you."

"Aw, thanks, Mom. I'll miss you too." I was touched. "But, I'm only gonna be gone for a little while, and then you'll see me again when you fly back to England, right?"

"If only your Dad would fix that goddam time machine of his..." Mom muttered. "I wouldn't be worrying about you flying over to England by yourself."

Oh, yeah, time machines. I should kind of explain it all, shouldn't I? See, my Dad is called The Doctor, and he's an alien - namely a time lord - from a distant galaxy, and, no, he's not a tiny little slug in a human suit. He's humanoid - you could never tell the difference between him and a human.

Well...most of the time. My Mom, however, is human. Clara Oswald, she's called. Anyway, thanks to the both of them, I'm the best of both species. Part human, Part time lord.

"Mom!" I huffed now, rolling my eyes. "Don't worry about me. It'll be great!"

"If you're sure..." Mom looked doubtful. I knew that her worrying was for a good reason - I wasn't exactly the kind of girl that went unnoticed, what with the time machine and alien father - but, I was still a teenager. A seventeen years, and three months old teenager, to be exact. I was old enough to look after myself, even during an eight-and-a-half hour flight back from the summer skies of Tucson, Arizona, to the drizzly weather of my mother's hometown of Blackpool, to stay with my father in his time machine. His BROKEN time machine, I might add. Yes, that's right. You heard it here first, people. My Dad broke a time-and-space machine.

I turned, as I heard my boarding number being called.

"Look, Momma, I've gotta go. I'll miss my flight."

Mom sighed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Dear Isabelle," she sighed. "Take care of yourself."

"'Course I will. See you later, Mom." I hurried through the jet bridge, and onto the plane, waving over my shoulder. None of us in my family were good with goodbyes.

Once I was on the plane, it was nearly half a day of flying to look forward to. Fun, right? Especially when the plane pauses momentarily in mid air, and you almost pee your pants and fear for your clumsy life.

When I finally landed in England, it was raining. Wow, that was a surprise, I thought bitterly, dragging my luggage with me, as I stumbled towards the airport exit. My Dad was waiting for me, arms folded, dripping wet from the weather, every now and then fiddling with his hideous purple bow tie. Bow ties suck. I walked slowly towards him, tripping over a three year old, tumbling into a key chain display with a yelp. Straightening myself up, I hurried towards him quickly, cheeks flamed.

"Hey, Belle," Dad said, steadying me, as I nearly tripped him up in my hurry.

"Hi, Dad." I felt my face breaking out into a smile.

"How are you?"

"Fine." We exchanged a warm hug.

"How's Clara?"

"Mom's fine."

He laughed."I see you've still got that slight American twang, Bells."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I think it suits me." My accent is really weird, because I spent a lot of time in New York as a child, and so I still have a slight accent in my voice, which is why I say things like "Mom" instead of "Mum", and "10th Grade" instead of "Year Twelve".

"Have you fixed the TARDIS yet?" I asked, as we wandered towards the exit, and I shrugged my oversized coat on over my thin lace top and combats, my sneakers squelching as we got outside. "Mom will blow a gasket if you say no."

"Umm..."

"Dad!" I complained.

"It's not my fault!" He protested, as we picked up our pace, due to the falling rain that was soaking my hair. "She had a strop when I went to Metabilis Five last month, after you'd left!"

"You went to Metabilis Five without me?" I said in mock horror.

"I was BORED!" He complained childishly. "I hate being patient!"

"This is obvious," I replied, as we rounded the street corner, where a large, bright blue phone box sat. It hummed angrily when I stepped inside the blue consol room.

"Nice to see you too, you grumpy old cow," I muttered to it.

"Isabelle Oswald, how do you expect my ship to like you if you say that?!" Dad pattered the consol affectionately. "You're as bad as your mother."

"I know." I said.

I went to put my possessions away in my room, when Dad was tinkering away at the ship. The room was the same as I had left it, everything in it part of my childhood. Even the wooden rocking chair in the corner that had been a present from Mom's father before he died. A bed was pushed up against the light blue walls, a wooden desk facing the window, which looked out over the street. There was my ancient, second hand computer placed on the desk, plugged into the wall already. I kicked off my scruffy sneakers; my feet sinking into the patterned rug that Dad had placed over the wooden floorboards of my bedroom. I sighed, sitting on the bed. Eight point five hours of flying had worn me down. All I wanted was an early night.

After I had put my clothes away in the dresser, I got my bag of bathroom items and went for a shower in my own bathroom. That was kind of cool at first, but I was so used to it now that it never bothered me in any way.

I looked at myself in the mirror, as I tied up my damp hair, gazing at the pallid girl that faced me. I wasn't exactly pretty, but I wasn't entirely revolting either. I liked to think that I looked presentable. I was of average height for my age, with waist-length light brown hair, which was darker at the moment from my shower, and light hazel eyes. I was deathly pale too, the combined skin tones of both my mother and my father. They were to blame for my zombie-pale complexion, I was sure of it. I also blamed Dad for my chin. I was constantly paranoid that I'd inherited his large chin from him. I didn't want to be known as "Chin Girl", the girl version of my Dad's nick name. I shuddered. Hopefully, my chin would just stay how it was now - annoyingly narrow. Dad's fault, no doubt...

I gracefully skipped dinner with my father that night, and buried myself under the covers, as I stared up at the dark ceiling, happy to be home. Hopefully, Dad would fix the TARDIS soon.

I fell asleep soon after that, dreaming of possible adventures that were to come...

_**A.N: All comments welcome, people!**_


	2. SO getting the sunshine carnival vibe

"BELLE-BELLE-BELLE-BELLE-BELLE!" Someone was shaking me out of sleep.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, swatting weakly at the annoyance. "Leave me alone! I'm sleeping here!"

"I did it!" The voice said proudly. I groaned, sitting up, hair falling over my face, blinking against the light that was streaming through my window.

"Did what?" I mumbled groggily. "Dad, I'm trying to sleep -"

"I fixed the TARDIS!" He exclaimed happily. "She's fixed!"

"What?" I sat up sharply, feeling my stomach churn as it tried to catch up with me. "Really?! I don't believe it!"

"I know!" Dad's face lit up happily. "C'mon, get dressed; I'll take you someplace nice for breakfast. How does...Rio sound?"

"You're kidding." I was smiling so much that my face hurt.

"Nope!" He leapt off my bed, vaguely resembling Tigger. "Wash, dress, downstairs in twenty minutes?" He vanished from the room.

"Okay!" I hurriedly got out of bed, tripping over my own two feet. I tumbled to the ground, and had to use the bed to get back up again, dizzily staggering to my dresser. What does one wear to a breakfast meal in Rio? I wondered. I finally found a light blue shirt, jeans and my favourite pair of converses, before hurrying into the bathroom. I attempted to brush my hair when I was dressed, although it failed horribly. In the end, I left it how it was, and ran back into my bedroom, to dump my pyjamas on the bed. I slammed my bedroom door in my haste, as I bolted down the corridor, finding myself in the consol room. Dad was spinning around the consol, fastening his hideous bow tie.

"Really?" I said, leaning against the doorway. "The bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool."

"No, they're not."

He gasped in horror, stroking the piece of clothing, mumbling to it. "The nasty girl didn't mean it, precious bow tie, no..."

"Oh, god help you when Mom sees this," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Anyway, little Isabelle, I promised you a breakfast in Rio, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. I'm holding you to that, you know."

"Well, then. We'd better be on our way, hadn't we?" He spun me around, as he pushed odd buttons on the consol. "Belle, pull that lever."

"This one?"

"NO, NOT THAT ONE!" He shrieked suddenly. "THE OTHER ONE!"

"This...one?"

"Yes." He calmed down immediately. "That one."

"What was that all about?"

"The TARDIS is in a grumpy mood as it is. You don't want to upset her by pulling the wrong lever, do you?"

Yes, I thought sarkily. The ship made a noise that vaguely resembled a growl.

"She can read your thoughts, you know," Dad said, giving me a pointed look. "She can see what you're thinking about her."

"Oh." I felt my cheeks going red. The ship seemed to be laughing at me. I glared at a patch of wall. "Meany," I muttered, as the room started rocking, and I was thrown across the room and into a wall. "Hey! There's no need for that!"

"Sexy, don't be mean!" Dad yelled at the ceiling. The rocking seemed to stop enough for me to regain what little balance I had. Still, I fell on every step, as I made it to a chair, where I could sit safely. Dad gave me an apologetic look, as he piloted the ship for the rest of our journey. The TARDIS seemed determined to throw me out of my seat, and, a few times, she succeeded.

"Sexy!" Dad would always complain, as he helped me back to my feet, glaring at a space of wall behind my head. "What have we talked about?"

Eventually, after I had face-palmed several more walls, Dad came to stand beside me.

"We've landed," he said. "Do you want to go and look?"

"Okay!" I leapt up, naturally falling over as I did so. Dad caught me, and I continued on my way to the door. Unfortunately, my general clumsiness let me down, and I tripped as I reached the doors.

"Aaaaa!" I shrieked; as I fell straight out of the door, and got a face full of...sand?

"Dad?" I mumbled. "Why is there loads of sand? Where are we?"

"Ah," Dad's voice said from behind me. "I don't think we're in Rio."

"Really?" I mumbled sarcastically. "Because I was SO getting the sunshine carnival vibe down here!" I got up, brushing myself off, glancing around us. "We're in a desert, aren't we?"

"No!" Dad protested. I gave him a pointed look, and he sighed. "Okay, fine, so MAYBE I've landed us in a desert somewhere."

"Great. We could be anywhere, at any time, and YOU haven't got a clue!" I groaned, curling a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"But, this is the best bit!" Dad protested again.

"What, getting a face full of sand?!" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sounds great."

"No, I mean, not knowing where you are. Having to find it all out for yourself!"

"Right..."

"C'mon, we'll go on an adventure!"

"Doing what?" I looked around us again. "Making sandcastles?"

"Ooh, look at that," Dad rotated me round, pointing to the horizon. "There. Not far off in the distance. Some kind of city, I think."

"So?"

"So, this is it! The best bit!"

"What happened to "not knowing where you are" being the best bit?"

"Oh, come along, Isabelle!" Dad said cheerfully, twiddling his bow tie. "It'll be fun."

"Fine. You go, I'll catch you up."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get my phone."

"Honestly," Dad scoffed. "There's a city in the middle of the desert that we could be exploring and you want to update..._Facebook_."

"This could be a good status. _**"Investigating ancient city – sun, fun, and sand!"**_" I replied.

"Fine," he related. "But, be careful by yourself."

"I'm not a baby anymore," I rolled my eyes. "Go, Dad. I'll be fine."

I hurried back inside the TARDIS, running to my room, finding my phone and IPod, placing the ear buds into my ears.

"Well," I said to myself. "Time to face the desert..."


	3. Even ANIMALS were laughing at me

Twenty minutes later, I was on my way through the desert, armed with nothing but my phone, IPod and bag containing a change of clothes (I was bound to need them due to my clumsiness), and my laptop that had my coursework saved on it (we had a school project due when the new term started up again). I plodded along happily at my own pace to avoid falling over, looking for Dad on the horizon. He must have walked fast - there was no sign of anyone, anywhere, as I walked through the serene ocean of sand. At one point, I did start head banging to ELO's "Mr Blue Sky", earning an odd look from a lone camel that was watching me, as, naturally, I ended my head banging by face-palming the sand beneath me.

"What're you looking at?" I mumbled, red faced, as the animal regarded me with what looked like a bemused look. Great. Even ANIMALS were laughing at me. I hurried on my way after that, as quickly as I could that meant that I could keep on my own two feet.

The city wasn't hard to get to, once I escaped the seemingly endless amount of dry sand. Not that the city wasn't equally hot and dry. Maybe they were having a draught? The buildings were mostly made out of stone, coloured the same colour as the sand of the desert I had just passed through. Ugh. I was bored of the desert colour scheme now. When I reached the main street, where a busy market place was set up, I started hunting through the hundreds of faces for Dad. I couldn't spot his hideous bow tie amongst the old fashioned clothes the locals were wearing. In the end, I scoured the crowds for the most helpful-looking person, and went to ask them for information.

"Excuse me?" I stopped in front of the Merchant, who regarded me with interest, eyes mostly focusing on my attire (which was caked in sand). I wasn't probably wearing the usual wardrobe that he usually saw around this city. "I'm going to sound really, REALLY crazy, but, where am I, exactly?"

"Ah, Salaam, and good afternoon to you, Miss." He seemed to focus on my expectant expression, giving me a small smile. "Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment -"

"Yes, thank you," I tried to be polite as I interrupted. "Agrabah. That's all I needed to know. Also, have you seen my father around here?" I tried to make gestures with my free hand. "He's about...so high, dark hair, no taste in clothes? Awful bow tie?"

"Ah, yes. The man you are after went that way. About twenty minutes." The Merchant pointed in the direction he meant, into the crowded market place.

"Oh, right. Thank you." I gave him a shy wave, before hurrying off, weaving my way through the individual groups of people. I still couldn't see Dad, so I decided to sit down somewhere. I could always phone Dad to find him. Meanwhile, the view was very beautiful, and, well, it would be a shame not to enjoy it, right? That's what I always thought, anyway.

I ducked quietly into the side of an alleyway, sitting down on the ground, stretching my limbs, taking my headphones off and putting them in my bag. As I did that, I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked up, seeing two children, hunting through the nearby collection of bins. They caught sight of my gaze, and tried to hide themselves from view. They looked thin, hungry, malnourished. They looked...

"Starving," I whispered aloud. Fumbling in my bag, I found a couple of sandwiches that I had wrapped in foil for my journey. Seeing those two children didn't make me feel so hungry anymore. I got up from my seat, and went across to them slowly, holding out the food.

"Hey there," I coaxed. "You must be hungry. Here. Take these." The girl reached out tentatively, taking the sandwiches from my outstretched hands. She shared it out with her brother, before offering a piece to me. I shook my head. "You need it more than I do." I turned suddenly, as the loud sound of voices sounded near me, from the entrance to the alley. "What's going on?" I wondered aloud, moving closer to look, hitching my bag strap higher up my shoulder, freeing a strand of hair that had gotten trapped there. I peered over the tops of peoples' shoulders, watching the event that was taking place. Some kind of parade, maybe...?

"On his way to the palace, I suppose," the man in front of me commented.

"Another suitor for the princess," someone else muttered.

Well, this is getting more interesting by the minute, I thought, as I felt something brush the side of my leg. It was the two children that I had just fed, running out into the street. The boy jumped back as a horse came into view, looking just as startled as I was.

"Out of my way!" The man riding the horse raised his whip. Wait; was he about to HIT them?!

"Oh, my god!" I shrieked, feeling my legs carrying me forward to protect the children. "Stop, you f*****g lunatic!" I could feel everyone's eyes glued on me, as I stood in front of the horse, eyes widening with every passing second. I probably just did the worst thing that you could ever do in this place - swear at the posh people that rode horses. "You can't just go around hitting children! What do you think they are? Animals?! People like you DISGUST me!"

"Oh -" the man was practically frothing at the mouth with anger. "I teach you some manners, girl!" He kicked me hard with his boot, and, being me, I went sailing through the air, landing in the mud, screeching as I did so. I stared down at my clothes, cheeks flamed. The crowd began to disperse after that, clearly wanting to get away from the crazy stranger girl that disregarded their rules. Not one of them offered to help me up.

"Great," I muttered, still mortified.

"Hey, do you want a hand?" Someone asked, and I jerked violently with a yelp of surprise. It was a boy, who looked about my age. His hand was held out to help me. I took it, pulling myself to my feet.

"Thanks," I said gratefully, pushing my hair back from my face.

"That was brave. What you just did."

"No one else seems to think so," I muttered. "They're treating me like I now have the plague or something."

"Have the what?"

"Nothing," I said hurriedly, wracking my brains for a safer subject of conversation. "I'm Isabelle," I said finally. "Or Belle, for short."

"Aladdin." He shook my mud-covered hand.

"ISABELLE!" The sound of Dad's voice carried over to me. I turned, just in time to see him charging up the street towards me.

"Think if the devil and it shall appear," I raised my eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Again. Where the heck have you been, Dad? I've been looking for you!"

"What happened to "You go on, I'll catch you up"? "Don't worry about me, I'm not a baby"?" Dad asked. "I was worried sick!"

"Yes, but I'm fine! See!" I gestured to myself. "Look! Fine! Oh, and this is Aladdin, by the way. Al, this is my father. We call him "The Doctor"."

"Oh, my..."

"What? What, Dad?"

"You..." Dad pointed to Aladdin's head. He sent me a questioning look, and I shrugged.

"YOU'RE WEARING A FEZ!" Dad shrieked suddenly, hugging the poor, unsuspecting boy. "A FEZ! FEZZES ARE COOL! YOU'RE MY NEW BEST FRIEND!"

"Uh...is he mentally stable?"

"Trust me, I ask myself that same question every day," I replied, rolling my eyes. "Dad, have you finished?"

"Yes." Dad released the boy, grinning cheerfully. "Fezzes are cool."

"No, they're not."

"How dare you?!"

"What?"

"Fezzes are the ultimate headgear! Look how cool they are!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"So...where are you from?" I was grateful for Aladdin's tactful change-of-subject.

"Oh, y'know..." Dad shrugged. "All over the place."

"England," I replied. "Colder than here, let me tell you that."

"Does everyone dress like that where you come from?" I glanced down at my shirt, jeans and converses.

"Well, yes, I guess so. It all depends," I replied. "This is the type of thing I usually wear, anyway. And, as you can see, my father has a hideous choice in clothing."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!" I rolled my eyes. "I've seen wombats with better clothes sense that you!"

Dad was about to retaliate again, when Aladdin changed the subject again.

"So, is this your first time in the market place?"

"Yep. We're sort of...tourists," I said slowly. "Excitement, adventure, and sand. Fun."

"Where're you staying?"

"Staying?" I wrinkled my nose. "Oh, I don't know. We'll probably just wander around a bit until something turns up. It's how we usually manage."

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay with me."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"That's so kind of you, Fez Boy," Dad grinned. "Lead the way!"

"_Fez boy_?"

"Don't ask," I rolled my eyes. "Really. Don't..."

_**A.N: Was it ok? All reviews welcome, guys! :)**_


	4. What I wouldn't give for a shower

"So, I take it that today was your first time somewhere like this, right?"

"Was it obvious?" I muttered, trying to keep up. I'd been lagging behind for several minutes; I wasn't used to this much walking.

"You don't know how it really is around here. It's dangerous."

"I'm sure I'll survive," I replied.

"Not if today is anything to go by."

"Oh, thanks." I raised an eyebrow, as Aladdin vaulted over the roof to the next building. "You make me feel so good about myself."

"WHEEEEEE!" Dad yelled, as he too pole vaulted over the building. "C'mon, Bells, it's fun!" He sounded so childish that my mouth twitched up into a smile. I walked to the edge of the building, peering over the edge. The sight below made my head spin - I'd never been good with heights.

"Oh, god. Talk about being clumsy and fearing for my life," I muttered to myself, swinging the pole in my arms. I saw that both my Dad and Aladdin ducked warily as I did so. Obviously, Dad had warned our new acquaintance of my crippling clumsiness. "I'll have to jump instead," I yelled across to them. Dad looked horrified. He was right to be, but it was better than using a pole. It could have become a weapon of mass destruction in my hands; no one would survive.

I backed away from the edge, praying to whoever was listening that my natural time-lord abilities would cancel out my lack of balance.

I started running, pushing off from the side of the building, hurtling forwards, arms flailing unattractively. I toppled into a heap by Dad's feet, my clumsiness getting the better of me as soon as I got three metres away from the ground.

"A gift of mine," I said weakly, staggering to my feet, using Dad as support.

"That's my girl," Dad said, patting my head.

"Dad!" I swerved away from him. "Geroff!"

"Right. This way."

"Ooh!"

"Shut up, Dad!" I said, as we started up some shadowy stairs. "You live here."

"Yep. Just me and Abu."

"Who? Who's Abu - AAAAAAA!" I shrieked, as a tiny monkey poked his head out of Aladdin's vest. "Monkey!"

"I don't get it, Bells. Seventeen years old, and you're still scared of monkeys." Dad frowned as he spoke.

"I am not!" I lied, taking a few discreet steps away from the monkey.

"He's wearing a fez!" Dad said excitedly, petting Abu on the head. "How can the mean girl not like you, eh?"

"Oh, my god," I rolled my eyes. "I'm standing right here, you know! And I'm not scared!"

"Sure, Bells, sure. If you're not scared, then why are you sweating bullets?"

"I am not!"

"Uh, actually, you are..."

"Don't help him!" I wailed, dragging my hand across the clammy moisture that had formed on my forehead. "Whoa!" My thoughts were suddenly sidetracked. "Nice view!" I stared out of the..."window"...at the beautiful city view in the twilight.

"Palace looks amazing, doesn't it?"

"Hm," I shrugged. "I've seen better."

He looked mystified. "Where?"

"Never mind "where"," I said, with quotation marks around the word. It probably wouldn't go down well if I mentioned that it was on another planet. I balanced on the window as I spoke, hanging my legs over the side, head leaning against the wall.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there..."

"Same here," I agreed.

"It's a bit rubbish," Dad said absentmindedly.

"Dad!" I hissed at him.

"Oh. Am I being rude again?"

"Yes!" I rolled my eyes at him, like I had done many times today.

"Oh, yes, well, it's very...pretty," Dad said bluntly.

"Nicely done," I muttered sarkily, turning to Aladdin. "Sorry, but, as you can see, he can't string sentences together."

I went to sleep soon after that, because there was nothing else for me to do. Aladdin and Dad had a long conversation about fezzes, with Abu pitching in odd sentence in monkey-language, which Dad could understand perfectly. I used my bag as a pillow, which wasn't the comfiest option in the world, as my laptop kept digging into my cheek. I hoped that it wouldn't get damaged - technically it wasn't really mine, it belonged to the school. I was borrowing it for my project, which I hadn't started yet. Maybe I could do the history of Agrabah? That would certainly be different...

I must have slept eventually, because, when I woke, it looked like it was midday, the sun streaming into the little "hovel", as my Mom would have called it.

"Ugh!" I groaned, sitting up, stretching my stiff, sore limbs. My fingernails were caked in sand, my hair gritty and rumpled. I groaned again, letting greasy strands fall across my face. What I wouldn't give for a shower...

I realised that the little monkey, Abu, was watching me from the corner.

"What?" I asked, knowing that he could understand me. "I don't look that hideous in the mornings, do I? On second thoughts, don't answer that. Could I have some privacy, please?" Surprisingly, Abu vanished from sight, and I ducked into the shadows, invisible, so that I could change. I dressed in a plain shirt, with sleeves that ended at my elbows, clean jeans and my comfiest sneakers. I bunged my disgusting clothes into my bag, tying my hair up into a ponytail, so that it was less noticeable. I'd wash it when I next got the chance. Wincing slightly at my unwanted luggage, I swung my bag onto my shoulder and walked back the way that we had come yesterday. I found Aladdin and Dad fairly quickly, talking amongst themselves. About fezzes, no doubt.

"Hey," I called when I reached them.

"Belle! Just the girl I wanted to see!" Dad took my arm. "Can I speak to you quickly?"

"What have I done now?" I sighed.

"Nothing," he spoke quietly. "Listen, I need to get the TARDIS here, so I'm leaving you with Fez Boy for a little while, okay?"

"Can't you just use the sonic to fly the TARDIS here?" I asked.

"Sexy is having a TARDIS tantrum. She won't come anywhere near here without a pilot. I'm going to have to fly her manually. You'll be okay for about half an hour, won't you? Fez Boy will keep you out of trouble."

"He has a name, you know."

"Yes, but Fez Boy is much cooler."

"Fine. Oh, by the way, can you take my bag back with you?"

"What on Earth did you bring with you?"

"School laptop, mobile, clothes, IPod. Oh, and a book."

"We're not here on holiday, Isabelle! What did your last slave die of?"

"Nothing," I teased. "You're still here, aren't you?"

"Ha ha, funny." Dad took my bag, as I went to sit by Aladdin. "You two - keep out of trouble."

"We're as humble as humble pie," I said solemnly.

"She'll be alright with me."

"Thank you, Fez Boy. Bye, Belle."

"Bye, Dad." I waited until he was out of sight, before I started talking. "So, what do people do for fun around here?"

"I don't really know. We make our own entertainment. Well, when I'm not being chased by palace guards, that is."

"Why is that?"

"I'm a street rat, Isabelle. I steal to eat."

"Ouch," I said. "Well, there must be something people can do that's fun." I wracked my brains for any ideas. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"Remember when we were talking about the palace?"

"Yes...?"

"Well. What would you say, if I said that I had a way to get us inside so that we could have a look around?" I grinned at his facial expression.

"What? Really?"

"Yep!" My grin widened. "It's all about whom you know...or who people THINK you know. Come on, it'll be fun! What d'you say?"

"I say...you're crazy, but..."

"But...?"

"Let's go."

"Yay!" I grinned again.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all...


	5. I COULD SURVIVE THIRTY FEET!

"No one home." I dropped down lightly over the wall, armed with the sonic. Dad had left it to me before I'd left for America. "That's a good sign, right?"

"Trust me, there'll be people home." I heard Aladdin drop down beside me, as he spoke. I peered out of the shadows, across the spacious courtyard.

"Nice place," I said. "Come on." I strolled out into the sunlight, keeping my head up. Nothing will go wrong, I promised myself. It'll all be fine...

I reached the palace door, and banged on the door, leaning against the wall, waiting. No answer. I turned around, motioning to the shadows. As Aladdin came up behind me, I pressed the sonic against the door. It swung open, and I pushed it wider.

"There we go," I grinned at him. "Let's go." I stepped inside, my sneakers making a footprint in the soft, velvet carpet.

"Whoa."

"Yeah..." I raised my eyebrow. "What's in here?" I peered through a door that was on my right. "It's a cupboard, I think." Aladdin joined me, as I dryly muttered, "How exciting."

"This cupboard is bigger than my home!"

"Well, that's true of most places," I said, eyebrow raised.

"Thanks, Isabelle."

"Seriously, call me Belle. Everyone else does."

"What do you prefer?"

"Belle. I like Belle."

"Belle it is, then."

"What's in here - Ooh!" I peered inside the next room. "Nice!"

The room was spacious, with plush red velvet covering the walls. A large bed was pushed against the back wall, with a large fire burning in the centre of the floor. Long, slender blue flames flicked up towards the ceiling.

"Interesting..." I mused to myself. "Must be driftwood or something. Although, where you'd get driftwood from around here, I have no idea..."

I turned on my heel, and walked out of the room, tugging at Aladdin, who was still gaping at the room's decor. "Come on, Al. Before we get caught."

"I haven't survived eighteen years without learning how to hide from palace guards, Belle. We won't get caught."

"You're eighteen?" I was surprised. I didn't think that people marked time as rigorously as people in my time period did. Clearly, some people did.

"Yep." He nodded, as he answered my question. "Now, what's in here...?"

We continued like this for several minutes, peering and peeking into every room we saw. My favourite was one of the many bedrooms, with its blue theme - the same as the TARDIS - and a balcony the size of a football pitch.

"Who needs a balcony that big?" I wondered aloud.

"They can afford it."

"That hardly seems fair!" I said, as I shut the door. "I mean, come on, who needs a balcony THAT big? Jeez, what some people wouldn't give -!"

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE, STREET RATS?!"

I leapt at the sound of the voice, turning to see a large, stocky man in a guard's uniform marching towards us, sword raised.

"Who's that?"

"He...doesn't really like me."

"Wow. Shocker." I raised my eyebrow. "Shall we run for our lives?"

"I think that would be wise."

"RUN!" I shrieked loudly, as we did so.

"HEY! COME BACK HERE!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed. Naturally, I fell a few times, and Aladdin had to catch me. Luckily for me, he had lightning reflexes and would catch me before my brain had even fully registered that the floor was getting closer every five seconds.

"Let's...split...up..." I panted, as we paused by a wall.

"Belle...are you sure?" He looked doubtful, hands out in case I couldn't hold myself up.

"WHERE ARE YOU, STREET RATS?!"

"Maybe...one...of...us...will...live!" I pushed him in the opposite direction to me. "RUN!" He did so, and I started off again on my own.

"YOU TWO - AFTER THAT ONE!" I heard footsteps behind me, as I blindly raced along the corridor. The dead end corridor. I shrieked, as the footsteps quickened behind me.

"WE'VE GOT HER NOW!" Someone yelled, as I stumbled towards the clear glass window that faced me, thirty feet above the ground. There was no way out. Unless...

"I COULD SURVIVE THIRTY FEET!" I yelled suddenly at the top of my voice, throwing myself at the glass. It shattered under the force of my weight, sending my hurtling forwards, plummeting towards the ground.

"BELLE!" A flash of purple appeared in front of the coming-scarily-close-to-my-face ground, and strong arms stuck out, catching me as I fell to Earth, meteorite style.

"Whoa!" I felt my catcher toppling, before I was under water, staring into the faces of both Aladdin and my Dad. We all burst through the surface, gasping for air, even though I didn't really need it. We started towards the edge of the fountain that we had fallen in, as Dad started talking.

"Why did you do that?!" He demanded.

"I only jumped out of a window! You've done it before!"

"ONLY?!" I heard Aladdin mutter to himself.

"You can't just do that!" Dad protested.

"Well, why not? There's not any reason!"

"There's always a legitimate reason, Bells! Now, run!"

"Wait - how did you get in?"

"No one was on the gate. I used my spare sonic screwdriver to get in! Now, COME ON!"

I quickened my running speed to keep up, miraculously managing to stay upright, as we broke into the market streets of Agrabah, slowing to a jog when we were out of sight from the palace.

"That...was...crazy!"

"Exactly, Fez Boy! Which is why you shouldn't have done - Belle, are you alright?"

"I...I..." I said, the world spinning away from me, the ground suddenly swinging closer at an alarming rate.

"Belle!" I heard Dad cry in a worried tone. "Belle, can you hear me?" He sounded so far away, and I struggled to hear him, over the sudden roaring in my ears. There was another voice, louder than Dad's, saying things that I didn't understand.

"Now, part sands of time...reveal to me the one who can enter the cave..."

"BELLE!" Dad's voice broke through the swirling of my head, and I opened my eyes, blinking slightly. I was lying on the dirty ground, Aladdin and Dad standing over me, looking worried.

"Ugh..." I mumbled. "My head..."

"Belle!" Dad sounded relieved. "What happened?"

"I..." I bit my lip. "I don't know. It was...weird. It must have been the rush from jumping out of the window."

"See, THIS is why there's a reason, Belle!" Dad shook his head, as he helped me up. "Go on. Fez Boy will take you for a walk, calm you down. I'll wait here."

"You sure?"

"Go on. Just, no more sneaking into palaces, okay?"

"Okay."

"And, no more window dives. Promise me."

"I promise." I felt myself rolling my eyes, as I followed Aladdin, running a hand through my soaking wet hair. Only then did I realise that I was soaked through. My clothes clung oddly to my limbs as I walked. Luckily, my top seemed to have survived its opaque-ness...

"So...how did you end up like this?" I asked. "As a...street hamster?"

"Street rat?"

"Yeah. That."

"Well, my father ran away when I was a baby. And then my mother died soon after that..." There was sadness in his voice. "I can't really remember it that well, but I've been on my own ever since. Well, apart from Abu, of course."

"Oh, yeah." I shuddered at the thought of the monkey.

"You really don't like monkeys, do you?"

"What gave it away?" I muttered.

"So, where's your mother?"

"Oh...she's back home. Looking after people for a while," I said carefully. "But, she'll come back to us soon, and then we'll all be home together, which sounds really boring."

"It sounds wonderful. You're lucky, Belle. You have a family."

"I'm sure you do too," I said kindly. "Y'know, somewhere out there..."

"Yeah...maybe..."

"You." I jumped at the extra voice, but turned slightly. We had stopped in front of the Merchant, the one who I had spoken to only twenty four hours ago. "Worthy friend."

"What...me?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes. You."

"What do you want?"

"You take care now."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling my heart beats start to increase. Yes, I said BEATS. Thanks to Dad, I had two hearts. It didn't make much difference, as far as I was concerned.

"Do not be fooled by common place appearance. Like so many things in this world, it is not what is outside -" He turned to look at me at these words. "-but what is inside that counts."

"Um...thank you? I'll keep that in mind..." Aladdin looked mystified. "Come on, Belle. Belle?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Coming."

"Are you alright? You look slightly ill."

"I'm fine," I lied weakly, feeling the blood rushing around my system.

This strange little merchant couldn't know the truth about me...could he?


End file.
